ponytailgirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Matsuko
Akane is one of the main characters of Daily Life Of A Ponytail Girl. She is a teenage girl in Class 2-D at Majimena Academy. She is also the leader of the school's Ethics Committee. Appearance Akane is a teen girl, of average height. She has long, 'spiky' red hair that usually goes down to about the middle of here back. She has Yellow eyes and D-cup bust size. Akane usually wears a hairpin of varying designs in her hair. She wears the usual school uniform while at the academy. Personality She's generally quite cheerfull, but very serious when she needs to be, like when doing her 'job' as the leader of MASEC. When she sets her mind on winning something, she'll make sure that she wins though not that may not always be too ethical (like when she won a challenge against Ejji Rodo in the abandoned school building by making a mark on one of the cards. thus cheating to win). So she's not above using dirty tricks. But, she always tries to do the right thing and help her friends wherever they might need help. Biography Born on an island off the coast of Japan, she grew up with her older (by one year) sister, in a rich family because their father runs a very successful record label company. And so she grew up in luxury. around the age of 10, she discovered that she was pretty bad with technology. As she accidentally broke a crane game machine at a festival held at the time (jury's still out how she managed to do so, however). From that point, she grew to not use tech as much as other kids her age. a few years later she send an application with the help of one of the maids to Majimena Academy, and she got approved! Due to her ample bust, she got and continues to get stared at by the few boys at the academy (and outside it as well). Though ever since she joined the Ethics Committee it has happened way less. Probably due to the power she now holds. At the academy, on the first day, she met her now best friend Yui Hibina and they have been friends ever since. Relationships Her Parents Akane has a very good bond with her parents. They have always cared deeply for both her and her sister. Even if they aren't home all the time, they try to make the best of the time together they do have. Chishiki Matsuko Akane is very close to her sister, while they don't always like things the other does, they are very much inseparable. House Maids 2 hired maids that work for the family. Hired by Akane's dad. They do all the typical maid stuff and care for the house and the two sisters when the patents are away for work, and thus both Akane and Chishiki have a friendly relationship with them but it doesn't go much farther. Notable Possessions Akane does not have any notable possessions. Apart from her phone. Trivia * The name Akane (あかね, アカネ) is the Japanese word for 'deep red' (茜, Akane, Rubia cordifolia) and is associated with red (from the red dye made from its roots) and brilliant red. And thus relates to her red hair. * In Japanese her last name, Mastuko can be written in Kanji in a few different ways. And one of those is 松子. "松" = pine tree & "子" = child. Combined It would mean pine tree child or child of pine trees. * Akane's favourite kind of tree is the Pine Tree (See above) * Akane is pretty bad with modern technology, to the point where she was proud of herself when she first booted up her phone.